


Traveling Starlight

by SouthernGentleMonster



Series: Short prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, immortal hux, time traveler kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Hux is an immortal and Kylo is a time traveler who fell in love with him





	Traveling Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> the character death is gentle and no violence and is at the end

The first time he traveled back in time he dared not approach the man he had grown old with. What if he forgets his old memories of him if he decided to make new ones? What if this time Hux grew to hate him? The idea scared Kylo the most so he watched from afar. It was the same Hux he knew but there were things about him he learned from simply being there. How his hands fidgeted when he thought no one was looking, how his eyes roamed his surroundings while he sat in public places, how he seemed to shine out from his surroundings. With each time Kylo went back he became bolder.

He would offer short conversations in passing, they would move onto group outings, and eventually to personal dates. He had such a thrill each time, learning more and more about the immortal man than he thought he ever would. On one of their outings, Hux had admitted the secret of his life, of all the lives he had lived. There was a look of relief on his face when Kylo hadn’t pulled away. He had explained he had no clue as to why he existed in such a never-ending loop. Hux had looked less tired after that, as the weight of his existence was shared with him. That was the night they sat beneath the stars until the sun rose, flowers braided into each others hair like crowns. Kylo had felt like a king, the universe spread out before them for them to take. Hux's kisses tasted the sweetest that day.

Kylo would spend years within each jump, his body aging yet Hux stayed the same. Staying, something that surprised Kylo each time. Hux could leave, find someone new who could keep up with him. But of course, things came with a price. He could feel the strain on his body each time he went back like a rubber band wound too tight that came close to breaking with each rotation. He knew he needed to stop, to at least rest but he could not rid himself of the curiosity and need to see Hux in his early days.

He had tried to push himself further so that he could meet Hux even sooner in life but had not made it. He had landed in a field somewhere, the galaxy bright above him. He could see their favorite constellations, a shaky hand reached up to the stars, the very stars he and Hux had first looked upon. His eyes blurred. He could feel every lifetime press against his bones, his heart heavy with every emotion. Soon someone would come, the bright light that exploded with his arrival would have alerted someone he would think. It was the last person he’d ever think that would come to his rescue. A mop of ginger hair entered his vision and he gave out a sob. This Hux did not know him but still held his body with care, the gentle feeling of warm hands and water on his skin. Soon he couldn’t understand anything of what was being said, his mind floated somewhere up with the stars as it shifted through hundreds of memories. He used the last of his strength to pull Hux down and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. He hoped that somehow he could show every thought, memory, and emotion he had felt with Hux in that one moment.

 

“Thank you.” His last words came out nothing more than a wisp of breath before the starlight faded from his eyes. 


End file.
